The Song Of A Forgotten Nation
by DreamsofAnotherReality
Summary: Canada will always remember


**Happy late Canada day everyone! Err, I'm kind of a failure Canadian for uploading this little Canada based short story so late...**

* * *

Canada was used to being ignored or being mistaken for America. He didn't really mind it apart from the times Cuba beat him up thinking he was America. But what Canada couldn't stand was when other Countries thought of him as "meek" or "weak". He was not "weak" or"timid" or "meek" or "pathetic". His history stretched just as far or even further than America's did. His history was as bloodstained and as long as any other countries' and even if no one else remembered it, he did.

* * *

_O Canada_

Canada remembers being a little boy. He has vague memories of the natives and their fascinating culture. Then France and England came and the natives disappeared and Canada missed them and their interesting ways. But he got to know France and England and he was happy to meet new people who looked so much like him. He found a family.

_Our home and native land_

His home was always so beautiful with sparkling rivers and snowy mountains. Even the bitter winters were enchanting, seeing the light tinkle upon freshly fallen snow was beautiful.

_True patriot love, in all thy sons command_

England and France brought religion with them when they came. Canada who'd thought the native creation stories were interesting was upset when England told him never to speak of them again. He was taught that the stories were all wrong, that they were nothing more then silly little tales, but he didn't believe that.

_With glowing hearts we see the rise_

He remembers the excitement of his men during the first world war, a chance to prove Canada was strong and not just England's little baby. But he also remembers the shock of war. War was not glorious, it was bloody. It was not righteous, it was horrifying. He remembers the gun shots and the smell of death. He remembers watching the sun rise from a battlefield littered with dead bodies.

_The true north strong and free_

He remembers the cruel winters. When the great depression hit, his people could not afford food, warm clothes or even money to pay the gas fee. He remembers their pain, the sounds of growling stomachs and crying babies. He recalls seeing freezing children sitting on the pavement begging for money.

_From far and_ wide

He remembers confederation, when Ontario, Quebec, Nova Scotia, and New Brunswick joined together to form Canada. He felt whole and happy seeing the unity of his people. And one by one all the other provinces joined in the new nations known as "Canada".

_O Canada we stand on guard for thee_

He remembers World War 2. So many soldiers dead. So many wounded. He found it ironic how World War 1 was named "the war to end all wars". Despite the fancy title the world still managed to find itself in yet another deathly battle. Canada remembers seeing death. It was everywhere, but he had to fight. For justice. For righteousness. For Canada.

_God keep our land glorious and free_

He remembers freedom. Finally being officially declared an independent nation by Britain. Being acknowledged. Being accepted. He was no longer the small child that Britain and France fought over, but he was older and wiser now. He was free.

_O Canada we stand on guard for thee  
__O Canada we stand on guard for thee  
_

* * *

**Right so history time! So Canada was first inhabited by Native Americans and when French and English travellers started appearing, the natives were taken advantage of and later on treated horribly, and forced to move into reserves, this treatment is honestly one of the greatest tragedies of Canadian History. The early citizens of Canada tried to assimilate the natives too, which was horribly unfair to them. War 1 was actually named "The War to End All Wars" (I didn't make that up) and Confederation was basically the formation of Canada. It started with Ontario, Quebec , Nova Scotia and New Brunswick joining together and later on more and more provinces joined in. The rest is self explanatory. If I made any historical errors (which is highly possible) I'm so sorry, please inform me and I'll fix it immediately!**


End file.
